El verdadero reto
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: La pandilla merodeadora se esta divirtiendo de lo lindo a costillas de una chica. El mejor blanco de burlas...pero el reto no se vera completado por que uno de ellos le falla a todos...por que? entra y leelo deja Rews xD COMPLETO
1. En busca de la victima

_Ustedes perdonaran, pero tuve que poner toda la histora de nuevo xS ya que puse los caps en desorden desde un principio, pero como habia tres caps y me disponia a subro otro --cosa que no me salio tan bien-- pues les dejo de una vez 4 enteros xD perdonen las molestias y dejenme rews_

* * *

Karla Gasthon, la típica niña nerd del colegio. Lentes gruesos, nariz tosca, ceja gruesa, boca chica, dientes ridículamente perfectos, cabello alborotado y café. Sin maquillaje en la cara, y sin un cuidado facial eficiente.  
Karla, es la típica chica de Hufflepuff a quien nadie presta atención, a la que comúnmente ignoran y es el blanco perfecto de toda burla y reto.  
Calificaciones sobresalientes de lo común, su tercera casa es la biblioteca, sus amigos son el pergamino de un metro y la tinta azul.  
Sin amigos reales y sin parejas oficiales.  
No hay nada que no sepa y no hay nada que no pueda aprender. No existen imposibles para ella en el estudio. No existen las fiestas ni el relajo. No hay vicios en su vida...a excepción de los libros.  
No se preocupa por verse bien, de la moda lo que le acomoda: es decir nada bonito. No habla con nadie, es seria en todos lados. No sonríe, no mira a nadie. En general, la chica invisible ante la sociedad adolescente.  
Un día de tantos, sin ninguna importancia, nuestra chica se encuentra sentada, en una pequeña banca, a la sombra de las paredes del castillo. Leyendo un libro sumamente grande y aburrido, cree que su próximo examen podría contener el 90 de ese libro.  
Un cuarteto de hombres de Gryffindor, también, gastaban su tiempo, cerca de ahí; tratando de ver a quien le gastaban una buena broma o algo divertido en que perder mas tiempo.  
Buena presa aquel Severus, mas tardo Remus en decirles que no fueran exagerados con el pobre, en que ellos, ya lo habían puesto de color verde y el cabello rizado y rubio. El joven prefecto entorno los ojos hacia el cielo, resignado de que sus amigos jamás escarmentarían seriamente. Camino molesto hacia ellos, mientras los regañaba apuntaba, sin ver, a Severus y lo regresaba a un color normal, mas sin embargo...curiosamente, ignorando el problema del cabello.  
Tres de los cuatro hombres, estaban cabizbajos, moviendo los pies apenados, pero riéndose por dentro; orgullosos de haber convertido a Severus en un Hulk rubio.  
-"No me gusta restarle puntos a mi propia casa, pero ustedes me obligan a hacerlo" mirándolos negando con la cabeza.  
-"Pero...pero Remusito, hermoso y generoso" Decia James con los ojos mas tiernos que podía presentar "Solo estábamos conviviendo alegremente con nuestro amigo Quejicus" le tomo la manga de la túnica y jalaba levemente.  
-"No James, no hay excusa, no se divertían, se burlaban del pobre e indefenso Snape"  
-"No me ayudes tanto Lupin, no soy un indefenso" su voz áspera sonó por detrás de la nuca del prefecto.  
-"Calla Snape¿no ves que estoy regañándolos?" se volteo hacia él, dando la espalda a sus amigos.  
-"que siempre deberías de hacer" Detrás de ellos, Sirius hacia la parodia de Severus hablando. Se llevo su cabello hacia el frente y lo dividió a la mitad; estiro el rostro y se encorvo. Mientras que James, estiro su cabello de un lado y se puso de puntas para imitar la altura de Remus, regañando ridículamente a Sirius.  
-"Severus, calma. No es mía la decisión de quitarles puntaje. Eso le corresponde a la jefa de nuestra"  
-"No, es tu decisión, la cantidad. Hazlo. Yo no soy la burla de ellos ni de nadie"  
Remus no sabia que hacer, miraba a Severus y miro a sus amigos. Quienes se quedaban quietos cuando el los miraba.  
Karla, quien estaba fascinada mirando la escena; analizo, compilo y arrojo un resultado; dejo su libro a un lado y camino hacia ellos.  
-"Como prefecta de Hufflepuff es mi deber ayudarte en esta situación colega. La solución es asombrosamente simple. Resta quince puntos a tu casa, es decir cinco por cada uno de tus colegas y resta cinco a Slytherin por meterse en decisiones que no son de su interés"  
La velocidad y complejidad con la que habla es asombrosa, son pocas las personas que logran entenderle al cien.  
-"Gasthon...yo no puedo hacer eso con Severus, el no ha hecho nada"  
-"Te esta obligando a tomar una decisión que no es la correcta. El no es ninguna autoridad sobre de ti como para ordenarte; a diferencia de mi, que simplemente estoy sugiriendo"  
-"Bueno...es un buen punto"  
-"¿Tu le entendiste algo?" susurro Sirius a James con una notoria cara de pánico.  
-"Nada. Esta loca. Habla como perico" respondió al susurro de su amigo.  
-"Creo que tienes razón. Bueno, creo que ese es el mejor castigo. 15 Pts. menos para Gryffindor y cinco menos para Slytherin"  
Karla no sonrió, ni se inmuto. Solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-"Ya veo, por que no tiene amistades" dijo fríamente Severus.  
-"Y para que tenerlas¿para que me traten como a usted? un objeto de burlas infantiles y retrogradas...en pocas palabras...ser un Severus Snape" la chica dio una media vuelta elocuente y se marcho.  
-"Si que es rara" dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos.  
-"Sirius, deja de criticar a la gente. Me desagrada"  
-"Lo siento Remus...pero...es que, ella es...es...extraña"  
-"Y fea"  
-"SIRIUS ORION PHINEAS BLACK, BASTA. Y tu James, no le des cuerda. Ella solo quiso ayudarme...ustedes son, incorregibles"  
-"No me vayas a decir que ella te gusta Remus"  
-"CLARO QUE NO! Pero...ella se merece el mismo respeto que Severus" sabia que cometió un tremendo error al hacer aquella comparación.  
-"Muajajajajaja. Vaya, vaya...Sirius...¿te gustan los retos?" alzo una ceja ante su comentario.  
-"Mmmmm mi querido camarada, por ellos vivo" este, también levanto una ceja, dando pie a una catástrofe. 


	2. Blanco en la mira

Bien, ahora si ya vamos en mejor orden xD, dejenme REWS

Plan tras plan, idea tras idea, James no podía poner atención a las clases, tenia que ponerle un buen reto a su amigo. Pero nada se le ocurre. Muchas ideas tenia, pero sabia perfectamente que, para alguien como Sirius, seria un simple juego; y no algo en lo que de verdad sufra. Al salir de una aburrida clase teórica de pociones, se acerco a su amigo Remus, quien enrollaba dos pergaminos y guardaba con mucho cuidado su tinta.  
-"Ayúdame Moony, tengo que encontrar algo con lo que Sirius sienta pelos y que no pueda realizar tan fácil"  
-"Te complicas la vida James, deja eso en paz. Mejor ponte a pensar en un pretexto convincente para que te preste mis notas, los exámenes están a una semana y tu no tienes nada"  
-"Remus ¬¬ parece que no me conoces. Todo esta en la mente"  
-"Ojalá así sea James"  
-"Remus, anda! no seas malo. Ayúdame. Tu eres un genio"  
-"No quiero que Sirius despues quiera vengarse de mi, por darte ideas ¬¬"  
-"¿Cuando ha pasado eso?" dijo en un tono infantil y preocupado.  
-"¿Te la enumero de la mas reciente o de la mas antigua ¬¬?" sarcástico, mirándolo, ya algo molesto.  
James se quedo callado...tratando de pensar algo que superara aquel comentario...pero nada paso.  
-"Olvídalo James. Míralo de esta forma; Si Sirius es tan...mmmm social con las chicas¿por que no le pones un reto acerca de una chica? Me refiero a que...mmmm no se, que no tenga novia en dos días, o que no se lleve a ninguna a la cama en dos meses o algo así"  
James lo miro como detective, con la mano en la barbilla y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su victima de ojos grises ((nota A: eso es lo mas sexy de Sirius, su color de ojos tan poco común )  
-"Tienes la mente mas puerca que yo mismo Remus. No se por que dices ser el mas santo de nosotros"  
-"Te estas ganando un sape ¬¬ en la cabezota de papa que tienes"  
-"No es hora para advertencias Moony, permíteme, tengo gente ver, cosas que hacer, gente que molestar." Este salió disparado hacia Sirius, lo abrazo por el hombro y se fueron caminando fuera del aula.  
-"Son una Lata ¿no?" Remus dio un brinco. -"Gasthon, wow...¿de donde sales?...digo, no me espantes así"  
-"Lo siento. Bueno. Adiós." la chica caminaba con dificultad, en su pequeña mochila carga una cantidad ridícula de libros, cuadernos. Remus, se toco el corazón al verla. Todos al pasar junto a ella la empujan y se burlan 'Pobre' se dijo a si mismo. Lucius Malfoy, paso junto a ella y de un buen jalón de cabello la tiro al piso. Desparramando todo el contenido de su maleta al suelo.  
-"BRUTO ANIMAL BARBAJAN" le grito Karla, agitando un puño en el aire. Se hinco y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias del suelo.  
Una mano delgada le paso unos cuantos.  
-"¿Te ayudo"  
-"Ah, Lupin, no, no es necesario; de todos modos gracias" tomo los libros casi de un arrebato.  
-"Emmmh¿no crees que llevas demasiados libros?"  
-"No, saber de mas, nunca es demasiado" se puso de pie, tomando por los tirantes su maleta "Bueno, gracias. Adiós" la cargo como pudo y corrió hacia el pasillo.  
Remus se quedo viendo. 'Pobre' pensó 'Todos deben de ser malos con ella'


	3. Consecuencias

cCONTINUEMOS! DEJENME REWS PLIS! SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE **SIRIUSIANA**

* * *

-"¿QUE"  
-"JA! si yo lo se; no te atreves" cruzo los brazos.  
-"¿Pero como se te ocurre soberana idea? Yo no me voy a meter con ese ...ese... intento de mujer"  
-"Ese es el reto del mes. JA, JA"  
-"¿como que el reto del mes"  
-"Si, Sirius, usa tus pocas neuronas. Mira, tienes que hacerte su novio. Y pasar con ella las tardes...ya sabes, lo que haces con tus múltiples mujeres"  
-"JA! Jajaja, si tu crees que voy a besarla, estas loco"  
-"Si no lo haces mínimo 10 veces, no habrás pasado la prueba"  
-"¿De quien fue la idea? ¬¬"  
-"Limítate a contestarme; ¿le entras o no?" Sirius no supo que decir por un momento largo. Lo miro molesto e indignado. A veces abría la boca para protestar, pero no decia nada; así que es mejor cerrarla ((nota A: como dice la película de Bambi: 'Si al hablar, no has de agradar, te será mejor callar' jajaja)  
-"No se en que momento me hice tu amigo James ¬¬...¿que ganare si lo hago"  
-"Mi respeto eterno" dijo elocuente.  
-"¿NADA MAS? que insulto James Potter. Yo! el grandioso, guapo, atractivo, sexy y hermoso Sirius Black, no necesita de tu respeto ¬¬...¿que dirán las nenas bonitas cuando me vean con esa cosa"  
-"¡Que eres muy valiente¡" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en la cara de James.  
-"No se como me metí en esto..." Sirius se dio una palmada en la frente. "Bueno, le entro. Será divertido burlarme de ella"  
-"¿De quien?" Remus entro, los miro inquisitivamente. Como queriendo leerles la mente.  
-"De Karla Gasthon, de Hufflepuff"  
-"¿Ella?...ella no es una"  
-"cosa con la que se pueda Jugar; es un ser humano como tu y como yo, que vive y siente. Merece el mismo respeto, como el que yo te doy a ti" Monótonos y muy bien entonados, Sirius y James imitaron el regaño de Remus ((nota A: ya tiene que inventarse un nuevo choro para regañarlos jajaja)  
El joven de ojos ambarinos, negó con la cabeza, mirando el piso.  
-"Sirius, si te metes en problemas, no vengas conmigo a pedirme ayuda"  
-"No me va a pasar nada Moony, despreocúpate"  
-"Sirius¿que tal y si te enamoras de ella?" al parecer es un comentario estúpido, pero es una posibilidad.  
-"Remus...¿tienes queques en el cerebro¿Como pasas a pensar eso? Jamás"  
-"Hagan lo que quieran, pero a mi no me embarren en sus cosas" se alejo de ellos sentándose cerca de una mesa; comenzó a hacer la tarea.  
-"Bien Sirius, comenzaras mañana. Lo primero que debes de hacer es acercarte a ella, saludarla, invitarle una refrescante bebida"  
-"James ¬¬"  
-"Después llevarla a una rica sombra bajo un árbol"  
-"James ¬¬"  
-"Ofrecerle tu ayuda para resolver algún difícil problema en la tarea"  
-"James ¬¬"  
-"Recuerda presentarte muy elegante"  
-"JAMES! YO SE HACER TODO ESO MEJOR QUE TU"  
-"Que mal humor eh! Mejor vete a dar una vuelta, salte a orear"  
-"Si yo te hubiera puesto este mismo reto, estarías igual o peor que yo ¬¬"  
-"James…Sirius. ¿No creen que se olvidan de algo?" interrumpió Remus, sin dejar de escribir.  
-"Es cierto! Donde esta Meter?" James se levanto y miro por todos lados en la sala.  
-"No te apures" decía Sirius, mientras estiraba los pies sobre un taburete y cruzaba los brazos "Esta muy ocupado intentando salir de una trampa para ratones" una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.  
-"¿Cómo lograste que se metiera?" Pregunto Remus, curiosamente, con las cejas fruncidas.  
-"Metí su tarea dentro de una, se transformo en rata y entro jejeje pero lo mejor es que, ya no puede salir"  
-"Bien por esa Canuto"  
-"Gracias cornamenta LL"  
-"Hijos de su…bueno, ese no era lo que quería decirles. Se están olvidando de que Sirius tiene N-O-V-I-A" El atractivo rostro de Sirius, palideció de golpe y porrazo.  
Kordelya, ese monumento a la belleza. Cabello negro, ojos negros perlados. Cejas perfectas y unos labios rojos, carnosos y sumamente pecaminosos. Curvas peligrosas; combinadas con esa pequeña falda, que esta por arriba de las rodillas. Y ese trasero, la fantasía de muchos ((nota A: creo que así describiría un hombre a la mujer de sus sueños ¬¬)) -"Lo siento James, siempre no. No le entro a tu reto"  
-"Pero…Sirius, puedes explicarle que es un juego"  
-"No voy a perder a ese monumento por una boba jugarreta"  
-"Vaya! Sirius muestra señales de haber madurado"  
-"No seas Sarcástico Remus. Ayúdame a convencerlo"  
-"No James, si el no quiere no lo puedes obligar. A demás, jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas no es NADA cómico"  
-"¿Dónde quedo esa mente puerca que mostraste en la mañana?" decía James irritado -"¿Con que TU le diste la idea"  
-"El me obligo! Me estaba presionando y, solo se me ocurrió"  
-"Remus, si algún día lees en el Profeta que los chocolates, el árbol de cacao y/o cualquier fructosa parecida al chocolate ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, acuérdate de mi" la maldad de los Black se escucho reflejada en esa amenaza tan tétrica. Ahora el pálido es Remus, quien mira con ojos de pistola a James.  
-"Mira Sirius. Deja a Kordelya en mis manos, yo le explicare todo." James, alzo una ceja; algo así como una señal de: tranquilízate, déjale esto a James Potter 


	4. Mas dificil de lo que pense

Perfecto! muy bien puesto! felicitaciones a mi misma xD jajajajajaja bueno, nos quedan otros 4 caps! y si quieren leerlos tienen que dejarme rews ok? si no, pus no xD. No es cierto, seguire posteando, pero no sean gachos!

* * *

DOS HORAS DESPUES

-"Y bien..¿que te dijo"  
-"Pues...veras, fue una negociación...mmm ardua"  
-"James, dime que te dijo Kordelya"  
James se rascaba la nuca, mirando para otro lado. -"James Potter, respóndeme" Sirius lo había tomado por los hombros y lo sacudió.  
-"Pues...ella dice que si besas a Karla...pues...que no la vuelvas a buscar nunca"  
Sirius se callo, apretó los puños fuertemente.  
-"A caso le explicaste que es una de tus apuestas"  
-"Claro! pero...¿como lo dijo ella? mmmm"

FLASH BACK -"Ey! Kordy¿tienes tiempo nena?" James corría por los campos, alzando la voz hacia un montón de chicas platicando.  
-"Hola Jamsy. En que te sirvo?" se paro lentamente, hacia su cabello para atrás con la mano. Dirijo sus perlados ojos negros hacia el. Caminando muy sensual hacia el, la falda le da ese toque angelical al caminar 'Ya se por que Sirius esta loco por ella...mira esas piernas...se ven tan lindas sin calcetas'  
-"James¿te pasa algo"  
-"No, tengo algo que plantearte. Veras, le puse un reto a Sirius y tiene que cumplirlo..ya sabes como es el"  
-"Si, un creído...tanto o mas como tu...continua" su cara iba de feliz a sarcástica y altiva -"Que agresiva. Pues...el tiene que ser el novio de alguien mas. Pero, de a juego. Nada será serio" una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en aquel rostro, de tan solo recordar a la victima -"Ustedes siempre con sus estupideces. ¿Quien es el blanco?" al parecer esta dispuesta a aceptar, ya que no se ve tan molesta como el se imaginaba.  
-"Pues quien mas? es una chica de Hufflepuff y es"  
-"NO ME VAYAS A SALIR CON QUE ES ESE ADEFESIO DE LOS ANDES"  
-"No grites nena...¿quien es el adefesio de los andes"  
-"Karla Gasthon ¬¬ ese intento de humano" el silencio los rodeo por unos cuantos segundos, para que despues James estallara en risas -"¿Y para que te digo que no"  
-"Mira James Potter, si MI NOVIO la toca...que se olvide de mi"  
-"Pero Kordy, es un juego"  
-"Nada! no me importa que sea un juego...mira a James por el resquicio del ojo ¿la tiene que besar?" dudo con la esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido.  
-"Pues claro nena! si no, perdería la apuesta"  
-"Pero...que...ASCO. James Potter, aprovechando que estas de 'mensajero' comillas con las manos dile a Sirius, que no estoy dispuesta a besarlo, si el se...se...iaak, solo de imaginarlo quiero vomitarme. "  
-"Pero Kordy...el te quiere a ti. Sus labios son para ti"  
-"No¿te lo imaginas? besarme con Sirius cuando el tiene las...babas de esa mutación femenina...es un fenómeno. Olvídalo." y ella se marcho sin decir mas. FIN FLASH BACK

-"Ah si...que no desea saber la...tesitura de la saliva de ella con la tuya"  
-"James...eres un cerdo. No seas tan explicito"  
-"Déjalo Remus...ya veré como vengarme ¬¬...y de ti también. Ya que esto fue tu idea"  
-"A mi no me menta. Ahí se ven" Remus dio media vuelta y se fue. James, abrazo por encima del hombro a su amigo y le fue explicando como debía acercarse a la victima sin causarle miedo o alguna sospecha.  
Pasaron dos días de planes, hasta que todo estaba bien planeado. Sirius se acercaba a ella y saludaba con esa mega sonrisa, pero ella...ella solo le decia hola con la mano y se daba media vuelta...fue la primera mujer que no cayo a sus pies por su sonrisa. Le ofrecía ayuda para cargar su maleta, o resolverle los problemas de runas antiguas, pero al parecer, ella sabe mas que el. Termina corrigiéndole. -"Bueno, al menos ya convives un poco mas"  
-"No es nada agradable estar cerca de ella en la biblioteca...es un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con su cutis...POR DIOS deberías de verlo...es toda una cordillera montañosa"  
-"Siento que exageras. No puede ser tan malo"  
-"A demás, es inútil, ni si quiera me mira como lo hacen las demás chicas; ésta se centra en lo que hace y cuidado con que la distraigas con una tontería, por que se te aparece el mismo Satanás"  
-"Si, definitivo, exageras"  
-"Me ha rugido James...me rugió"  
-"Bueno pues...enséñale a ronronear"  
Nada de lo que el joven apuesto hiciera, parecía tener algún resultado. Aun no ha podido entablar una conversación socialmente aceptada..hasta que.  
Cuando el ocaso se avecinaba y el cielo obtenía un color rojo carmín; llegaron a los oídos de Sirius, los sollozos de alguna joven.  
El tan solo iba caminando por un pasillo cercano a la puerta para los patios cuando los percibió. Asomo la cabeza y vio una cabellera castaña brillar bajo el sol.


	5. Lo que todos olvidaron

Como me tarde en actualizar O.O...dios me salve de los tomatasos que me mandaran xD jajajajaja perdonen de verdad, pero... no, ni escusa tengo T.T es lo mas triste del asunto, bueno pero si me dejais muchos rews les juro que subo rapidamente el siguiente cap! ojala les guste este

* * *

Era Karla, quien lloraba sin consuelo. Sirius se sintió mal, sin saber por que, quiso acercarse y ayudar. Camino hacia ella, quien hincada en el paso, levanto la cabeza al oír el pasto crujir bajo los pies del chico. Al sentarse, ella volteo su rostro a otro lado. No quería que la viera llorar.  
-"¿Puedo ayudarte¿por que lloras?" levanto sus piernas en su pecho y las abrazo.  
-"Nada que te importe." sollozo, sin verlo aun -"Si estoy aquí es por que me importa"  
-"Vete, déjame sola"  
Pero el no podía hacer eso. Su forma de llorar era muy lamentosa; algo le causaba mucha pena y quería, a toda costa ayudarla. Sin saber que decirle, se quedo ahí sentado. Mirando el atardecer.  
-"No me iré hasta que me cuentes"  
-"Pues quédate" se puso de pie la chica y emprendió camino hacia el castillo. Sirius se paro de un brinco, la tomo por la muñeca y la giro hacia el, con brusquedad; a consecuencia, los lentes de la chica salieron volando de lado.  
La sujeto por los hombros.  
Se paralizo por un momento. El sol daba de lleno en los ojos de la chica. Ese azul oscuro, se hizo cristalino...algo hermoso. Sin los lentes, su rostro se afina. Llenos de lagrimas y con las cejas fruncidas le pidió que le soltara. Sus ojos lo habían atrapado, brillosos a causa de las lagrimas y cristalinos por el sol. Un espectáculo que no había presenciado jamás.  
-"Ey tu...reacciona. ¿Que tanto me ves"  
En su mente, podría responder a las preguntas, pero jamás se atrevería a admitirlo.  
-"Quiero ayudarte Karla...quiero saber que te pasa"  
-"¿Quieres saber¿sabes que dia es hoy"  
-"Pues...¿martes"  
-"CATORCE DE FEBRERO"  
-"¿Me lo juras"  
-"BLACK! por favor. Fue un día horrible. Todos están con sus amigos, aquí y allá. Todos están con sus parejas, por allá y acá. Y yo...yo me quede sola en mi sala común...como un juguete del que nadie se acuerda. ESTOY SOLA Y QUIERO SEGUIR ASI"  
-"Pero...¿por que te quejas si no quieres encontrar alguna solución"  
-"Para que encontrar una solución, si no le importas a nadie. Siempre te ignoran y te hacen a un lado"  
-"HASLO POR TI, SOLO POR TI"  
-"¿Para que Black? Si no soy nada. Nadie me mira, nadie me aprecia. Soy TU chiste. Tu creías que no sabia, que te acercas a mi para cumplir una apuesta con Potter"  
-"ESO ES MENTIRA"  
-"No sabes mentir. No se, legeremancia, pero eres muy obvio. Se como me miras en la biblioteca, se que haces un esfuerzo sobre humano para no vomitarte sobre mi. Se que tienes que besarme para ganar. Pero ¿que crees? NUNCA LO HARAS" con ambas manos empujo desde el pecho a Black.  
-"Karla, espera, no sabes la otra parte"  
-"¿CUAL¿PERDER MIS LENTES QUIZAS?" corrió hacia el castillo. El se quedo ahí, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Por que se preocupa tanto¿Por que le afecta lo que ella sienta¿por que se siente tan mal?  
FLASH BACK En la biblioteca.  
-"De verdad, no lo entiendo. No me entrara"  
-"Es muy fácil Black. Mira, cuando veas el símbolo de la vida, junto con el sol, no significa vida eterna como tu crees, es el auxiliar que sirve como pasado para el enunciado que esta a continuación"  
-"Cierto, no me fije en eso. ¿Como es que lo sabes"  
-"Mucho repaso"  
Pues ella tiene razón. No hace nada mas que eso. Estar aquí encerrada, haciendo los deberes de todo el año. A de tener un giratiempo, hace la tarea del mes entrante, cuando no hemos ni tocado el tema.  
Y sabe de otros temas, que en nuestro grado aun no se ven. Y todo es tan fácil cuando ella te lo explica. Le agarro la maña a todo.  
-"Ey, despierta. Concéntrate, el tercer parcial es mañana"  
-"Si, pero...tengo una duda"  
-"¿Cual?" me pregunto sin dejar de escribir. Mirando entre el libro y el pergamino.  
-"Sin deprimirte ni nada, solo que, deseo saber"  
-"¿Cual es tu curiosidad?" sigue sin dejar de escribir -"Gasthon¿por que estas siempre sola?" mi curiosidad es grande. Nadie puede quedarse aquí sin convivir y sin tener un contacto mas cercano con el sol. -"¿Por que no sales al patio? y tomas el sol, tan si quiera como para...nada mas. Un minuto libre. Se que no haces fotosíntesis, pero es bueno para la piel. Digo, mírate, pareces hecha de leche"  
El silencio solo era roto por el carraspeo de la punta de su pluma con el papel. Mi pregunta no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, como si fuese una pregunta de rutina.  
-"Es mejor solo, que mal acompañado"  
-"¿Que?" eso era una estupidez. -"Black...mira. Estoy sola, por que la soledad no se burla de mi, y no salgo al sol por que el siente pena de mi. Cada que salgo al patio...se...se nubla"  
-"Eso es imposible"  
-"Estoy siempre en la biblioteca por que aquí esta mi fortaleza de libros. Aquí nadie puede hacerme nada...pero yo si a ellos. Mi inteligencia es capaz de aplastarlos, pero no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar en esas tonterías"  
Sus palabras son frías, pero tiene razón. No hay una sola alma que se junte con ella. De hecho Madame Pince me mira con una cara de bastante incredulidad. Ya me imagino como se debe de ver mi persona, cerca de alguien como ella.  
Recargue mi barbilla en la mesa y mire la velocidad con la que escribe, sin poderme imaginar la velocidad con la que captura todo en su mente.

* * *

Continuara! ya lo saben n.n 


	6. No eres tan diferente

Aca lo que sique n.n ya actualise mas rapido TT sigo siendo una sin vergüenza aun asi XD ojala les guste, estamos leyendonos.

-"Black, esa no es la posición correcta en una biblioteca" le sonreí levemente. Me miro con los ojos como platos. Se que no acostumbro sonreír pero no es para tanto. Todos saben sonreír.  
Volví mi mirada a los papeles sin dejar de sonreír.  
-"¿Lo que noto en tu rostro es rubor, Black?" escribe, escribe  
-"Para nada...es cansancio"  
-"Se te cerrarían los ojos. Mas sin embargos, están muy abiertos" escribe, escribe  
-"No me pasa nada"  
-"Gracias por sentarte bien" sonríe El ni siquiera noto cuando se sentó de una manera correcta.  
-"Eres alguien...alegre y"  
-"¿Simpática? si, la gente lo descubre cuando me trata un poco mas de lo normal. Eres el segundo en 15 años quien los descubre"  
-"¿Quien fue el primero"  
-"Mi padre" se que suena cruel, pero nadie dijo que la verdad siempre fuera algo dulce -"Y tu mama"  
-"Ella murió cuando yo nací. Supongo que del susto" debió haberle caído de sorpresa ya que se callo. Lo mire y volví a sonreírle. "No me duele admitirlo. Deberías reírte"  
-"No fue gracioso Karla" Lo mire sorprendida. Hasta hace unos minutos me llamaba por mi apellido, ahora lo hace por mi nombre. Nadie lo hace. Solo el…y solo ahora.  
-"Black…por que ya no…¿Qué me ves"  
-"Intento descubrir que es lo que ocasiona tu soledad" se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, meciéndola en las dos patas traseras -"Black. No soy un acertijo, ni mucho menos un ratón a quien evaluar" me molesto su comentario. ¿Qué se cree? Que tiene poder sobre de mi e intentar adivinar toda mi vida con tan solo verme?  
-"No, no lo eres, pero aun así quiero saber como puedo yo, infiltrarme en tu vida sin causarte daño"  
-"Es mejor que no lo hagas. Todos de algún modo lo hacen"  
-"¿Qué pasaría si te digo que yo no lo haré?  
'FIN FLASH BACK

'Puras mentiras Black…al fin y al cabo si me has lastimado… ¿Qué…que es esto?' Subió mi mano hasta mis ojos y seco unas lágrimas 'Estoy llorando por… ¿por ti?' no lo podía ni creer, pero así fue, algo en ella se movió, algo le hizo sentir, una experiencia nueva. Miro hacia atrás desde un pasillo. Camino a una ventana y se asomo. Sirius aun ahí la miraba. Sin ningún semblante, solamente, miraba.  
-"No lo haré"  
-"¿Por qué no"  
-"Por que ella ya ha sido muy lastimada. Todos la usan para sus chistes y yo no pienso contribuir a sus penas"  
Remus los miraba con gran interés; giraba la cabeza a un lado y al otro según hablaban.  
-"Sirius, creo que deberías explicarle a James dos cosas" Black se dio una palmada en la frente y se escurrió por el sillón. Respiro profundamente y quito la mano de su cara.  
-"¿Qué es lo que tengo que explicarle Remus? Dime"  
-"El por que desistes del reto y donde esta Peter" Sirius enmudeció un momento, mirando incrédulo a su amigo.  
-"¿Qué tiene que ver Peter en todo esto"  
-"¿Cómo que, que? Tiene tres días sin aparecer" frunció las cejas, enojado.  
-"Ah…pues…le puse una trampa para ratas y dentro de ella su tarea y tenia que hacerse rata para poder sacarla…y"  
-"Sirius…de eso tiene días" decía el joven de lentes "No creo que"  
-"Pues créelo" reía mientras habla "Debe de seguir ahí"  
-"Muriéndose de hambre ¬¬"  
-"Bien puede hacerse humano de nuevo y romper la jaula"  
-"¿Y que te hace pensar que el tiene las neuronas para eso?" James se olvido por completo del otro asunto que les atañe. Su cara de incredulidad era tan grande como el mismo. -"Bueno…ya basta, dejemos a nuestra rata para después. Dime por que te sales del reto" Sirius miro el piso, con el semblante serio. Algo que casi nunca se veía en el. Por lo general intentaba sonreír o hacer algún chiste del momento para hacer todo más ameno, pero si hacia eso ahora, seria verse muy inmaduro.  
Rebelar el por que de su decisión podía hacerlo quedar mal con sus mejores amigos. No podía si quiera el creer que aceptaba sus sentimientos y que prefería ocultarlos que a comentarlos. Aunque estos fuesen intensos no los obedecería, dejaría de creer en lo que emiten para así borrarlos mas fácil.  
-"Mis razones no tendrían validez para ti" junto sus manos, recargando sus codos en las piernas -"Sirius, solo dime por que no y daré este reto por muerto; como si nunca hubiera pasado" Que barbaridad, Sirius no quiere fingir que nada paso, no negaría que dentro de si algo vive; no se convencerá de lo que siente es mentira.  
-"No James, no se trata de fingir que no paso, el problema se centra totalmente en mi" se pone de pie y camina hasta ponerse frente a Potter. "Las consecuencias que afrontare por meterme en el reto"  
-"A ver, espera. ¿De que consecuencias estas hablando?" James movió las manos en forma de equis Sirius miro a Remus después de la pregunta. Lupin miro asombrado a Black y después de segundos de anonadación le sonrió afable -"James…es obvio" decía entre risas Remus, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo. Ya capto todo el mensaje pero es difícil de aceptarlo, casi imposible -"No, no es obvio Remus. Explícame"  
-"Yo no soy quien para explicarte algo que no siento. Sirius debe decírtelo con pelos y señas"  
-"Pero el no quiere" llevo ambas manos al frente para señalar al tercero.

* * *

Como va hasta ahi? ya saben en que acaba de seguro xD jajajajaja bueno, dejenme muchos rews n.n los amo. Continara... ya lo saben 


	7. Un recuerdo que mata

Ay perdon la tadanza S perdi mi contraseña hace mucho y apenas la reencontre. Ojala les guste como va la historia. Gracias a todos por sus rews.

Spo

* * *

-"Entonces no lo obligues." Alzo los hombros aun entre sonrisas. James bajo los brazos con todo su peso; haciendo que estos se mecieran. Mirando molesto para ambos lados.  
-"Remus… ¿Cómo es que tu lo sabes y yo no?"  
-"Ya te dije, es obvio. Solo míralo…su cara…sus facciones. Esa pastura mirando al piso, necio. Vamos Prongs, no me digas que no notas que Sirius se…"  
-"Cállate" gruño Sirius "Si no es visible ante sus ojos, entonces que siga oculto" Conservo su posición original, pero ahora miraba por la ventana.  
La noche paso lenta para Sirius, no consiguió pegar el ojo en toda la noche, por pensar en ella. En imaginarse escenas de confesión se llevo la mitad de la madrugada, pero por más que intentaba sacársela de la cabeza más recordaba sus ojos y su rostro sin esas gafas. Torturado por sus propios sentimientos se resigno a no dormir.  
Llegada la mañana bajo a desayunar acompañado de dos de sus tres amigos. Kordelya llego por la espalda, se paro de puntitas y le tapo los ojos canturreando: "Adivina quien soy"  
-"Crece Kordelya" dijo sarcásticamente malhumorado Sirius"  
-"Se que mi estatura no es lo que deseas, pero no es para que me insultes tan despectivamente con ella"  
-"No es eso…¿Qué quieres?" dijo quitándose las manos de sus ojos.  
-"Pues me entere que ya no hay reto y lo mejor de todo es que nunca la besaste, podemos ser novios de nuevo" Sirius la miro feliz, con ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero algo se doblo dentro de el cuando vio a Karla entrar al comedor con la nariz metida en un libro…de hecho exageradamente metida, no hay el gran espacio entre sus pestañas y las paginas.  
Sirius noto algo diferente en la chica. Su cabello esta peinado en una bonita trenza y sin lentes; su rostro se afina más. Y obviamente el color de sus ojos es más notorio. Esa imagen le avivo todo lo que se vio aplastado por unos segundos con la propuesta de Kordelya.  
Esta confundido. La chica mas deseada de todo el colegio le esta rogando de una manera decente que vuelvan a tener la relación; pero su corazón no quiere eso. No quiere estar con alguien falso, superficial. Y menos ahora que conoció la sencillez, la tristeza en su máxima expresión, la humildad y la inocencia destruida que intenta sobrevivir.  
-"No, no Kordelya. Me temo que no regresaremos a ser nada" Tomo amargamente un trago de su jugo matutino.  
-"Pero ¿Por qué?" gimoteo la chica "¿Qué hice mal?" miraba infantilmente sus ojos. Tanta fue la desilusión que se dejo caer en la silla al lado de Sirius.  
-"Por que ya no quiero y por que ya no te quiero. ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?" exasperado ya le hablo muy mal. El solo quería pararse e ir con otra chica.  
-"Lo que tienes de guapo, lo tienes de egoísta. Nunca piensas en los demás. "  
-"Te equivocas, estoy pensando en alguien mas para hacer esto"  
-"No me vayas a decir que sientes algo por ese fenómeno femenino, Sirius" El joven se puso de pie y busco a Karla con la mirada.  
-"Ese fenómeno femenino, puede llegar a ser mas hermosa que tu, Kordelya. Es mas inteligente que tu y por si no lo sabias, es mas sencilla y sincera que tu" La chica se quedo con la boca tan abierta que prácticamente podía tocar el piso.  
-"¿Me estas danto a entender que te enamoraste de ella?" pregunto James atragantándose con un pan. Remus pasivo, disfrutando de un biscocho de chocolate dijo:  
-"Te dije que era publico y notorio" Sirius quien se masajeaba la frente con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido, espeto histérico:  
-"SI. SI ¿Y? TIENE ALGO DE MALO? Me enamore de Karla ¿y?"  
-"Yo no tengo nada en contra. Debo admitir que me agrada la pareja" dejo Remus mordiendo el pan acompañándolo con un sorbo de leche, igual de pasivo, llegaría a pasar por indiferencia.  
Kordelya de paro y abofeteo a Sirius, alejándose de ahí sumamente indignada. James dejo caer su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba en sus brazos formando un círculo en la mesa.  
-"Algo hice mal, algo salio mal…debió ser el shock del reto, debió ser demasiado para el." Se decía a si mismo James, buscando para si una explicación a lo ocurrido"  
-"No James, fue su sencillez. La tristeza que reflejan sus ojos. Toda ella me gusta, me ha…hechizado"  
-"Esto no puede ser" negó con la cabeza James, que aun tenia entre sus brazos.  
Sirius miraba a Karla, quien sostenía su cabeza con la mano derecha y escribía con la otra. Sumida en sus pensamientos canturreando una melodía en los ecos de su mente. Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, subió un poco la mirada, solamente para encontrarse con la de Sirius; éste le sonrió, más sin embargo ella regreso todo su mundo al papel.  
-"Ya regreso" dijo sin mirarlos. Camino hacia las últimas meas del comedor; al llegar jalo una silla y se sentó a su lado. Ella no dejaba de escribir.  
-"Hola, buenos días"  
-"Buenos días"  
-"Tengo algo para ti."  
-"Que detalle" dijo irónica, en la misma posición y sin mirarlo. Sirius busco en su bolsillo y coloco algo frente a la cara de la chica. Detuvo su escritura para mirar con asombro.  
-"Mis…mis lentes"  
-"Los busque toda la noche. Ese mismo día que se perdieron."  
-"Gracias" fue lo único que atino a decir. Ahora es cuando alzo la mirada y le sonrió. Sirius, actuando rápido tomo con ambas manos el rostro frente al suyo y la beso; dejándose llevar por la textura de los labios mas buscados por su corazón. Mordiéndolos, jugando con los sabores, acariciando los labios con los suyos; causando electricidad por esos finos roses.  
Las manos de el, tan calidad en su cara y el sentir de su respiración tan cerca de ella le hicieron sentirse especial, sabe que es a quien él ama. El beso tan esperado, y como muchos otros, tiene fin; un fin que nadie se esperaba.  
-"¿Por qué lo haces…si ya no estas en el reto?" fue mínima la separación entre ellos. La duda le quemaba la boca, tenia que dejarla salir y tenia que encontrarle una respuesta. 


	8. Concecuencas de ser como soy

. Mas sin embargo, el joven no se detenía, seguía dándole besitos en los labios y contestando a la vez.  
-"Por que (beso) me gustas (beso) por que (beso) te quiero (beso) y ya no (beso) podía resistirme (beso)" Lo lindo del asunto, era que ella respondía con mucha alegría a cada beso, pero una de las tres explicaciones que Sirius le dio le creo otra pregunta, que no pensó dos veces en preguntar.  
-"¿Me quieres? pero…¿Qué estas diciendo?"  
-"¿No me crees? Pero si estoy siendo mas sincero que en toda mi vida. Jamás he dicho la verdad tan directa" Seguía con las manos en el rostro de Karla. Estaban nariz con nariz. No puede (al menos el) separarse aun. Karla se escurrió entre las manos que la sujetan y llevo sus ojos al piso.  
-"No te creo por que…nadie nunca, me lo había dicho antes."  
-"Pero, para todo hay una primera vez no? Aquí me tienes." Levanto su rostro por el mentón y le sonrió carismáticamente. "Yo te quiero. Es algo que palpita dentro de mi y muy fuerte"  
-"Ya conozco a gente que lo dice. Pero todo termina. Nada es eterno para mi desgracia…pronto encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, mas linda, que se convierta en tu nueva obsesión; y me olvidaras y me harás a un lado y me harás daño" no pudo evitar llorar. Gimoteaba a cada palabra y su cuerpo daba pequeños brincos a causo de los sollozos. "Como si yo nunca hubiera existido"  
Sirius la mira perplejo; varios signos de interrogación danzan alrededor de su cabeza.  
-"Aunque temo decirte que tus sentimientos, por mi parte son bien correspondidos, no puedo expresarlos con libertad por que me domina el temor a ser lastimada por enésima vez"  
¿Tanta palabra para un no? Que sofisticada y elegante forma de decirlo.  
-"Por favor, Karlita, no te pido una oportunidad para mi; si no para ti. Deberías de otorgarte una oportunidad a ti misma de sentir"  
-"Lo he hecho ya muchas veces y lo único que consigo son heridas que abren otras que creía yo que ya estaban cicatrizadas y eso a nadie parece importarle; siempre, todos terminan viéndome como un cero a la izquierda de una cifra sin decimales" (¿ •• ?) "Provocan odio en mi y la verdad, yo no quiero odiarte"  
Sirius recargo su codo en la mesa y apoyo su cara en la mano. Mientras esperaba a que las palabras pudieran ser aceptadas por la maquinara, Karla sigue hablando.  
-"Prefiero, guardar este beso en mis mas gratas memorias y verlo cuando me sienta sola y así, poder sentir nuevamente tu presencia a mi costado." Sirius, solo levanto una mano y la coloco en la boca de la niña. Se puso frente a ella y sonrío.  
-"OK…no te des nada, dame a mi la oportunidad que tanto te pido. Permíteme demostrarte que te soy sincero; que cumpliré mi palabra"  
-"No…no, no. No quiero, yo no soy para ti, mereces mas."  
-"Por favor, tu mereces mas hombre que yo. Por favor" empezaría a rogar si es necesario, pero no cesará hasta oír el si, de parte de ella "Miarme Karla, los ojos no mienten. Pregúntales a ellos"  
La chica se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. El remordimiento de un acto aun no cometido ya comienzan a comerle las entrañas. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
-"¿Por qué lloras¿Te he dicho algo malo?"  
-"Todo lo que me has dicho ha cumplido con todos mis sueños. Pero mi corazos no quiere correr un riesgo más, no soportaría una desilusión más. No quiero sangrar de nuevo. No tengo el temple para aceptar el final de algo a lo que yo desde un principio no quise darle un inicio…moriría" negó con la cabeza; las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, el mentón le tiembla y su pecho se convulsiona ante el llanto.  
El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco al verla así, desmoronándose con una facilidad impresionable ¿Qué terribles cosas debió haber pasado, como para que no quiera darse una simple oportunidad?  
-"Supongo que…entonces, todo esto que me has dicho es un no." Karla acaricio una mejilla de Sirius y sonriendo respondió:  
-"Supones bien."  
-"Solo un ultimo favor ¿si?"  
-"Solo dime…si, tan si quiera te gusto un poco" Karla bajo el rostro y rió entre llantos aun.  
-"Eres el rey de todas mis ilusiones y fantasías. ¿Cómo no me vas a gustar? Siempre me gustaste"  
Black le dio un tímido beso en los labios y se alejó de ahí con el corazón hecho trizas; la primera vez que se enamora de verdad es rechazado por la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts.

FIN


End file.
